Amelia Evans
"'His denial did nothing to simmer down Amelia's rising temper with him. Her cheeks flushed. She knew he was right about her violent reaction being unwarranted. What made her mad was that he was still denying it! Was he that much of a coward that he wouldn't apologize to her? He didn't apologize to her friend, and her friend wasn't sticking up for herself. Someone had to, and Amelia had decided it would be her." : —Amelia Evans to Barnabas Skeeter in Acts of Chivalry Amelia Ismae Evans is a twenty-three year old half blood witch currently residing in Hogsmeade with her aunt and uncle. She has completele heterochromia, with one eye being a deep golden amber, and the other is a milk chocolate brown. Biography Amelia was born to Jane and Richard Evans, who, at the time of having Amelia, already had another daughter by the name of Rosa-Anne. Both Jane and Richard were extremely strict and Muggle-adhereing people. Jane was a Muggle born witch who refused to acknowledge anything magical in her life – quite opposite to her brother, Gard who welcomed the magical community with great enthusiasm. Childhood Amelia and Rosa-Anne were extremely close siblings, despite their two year age difference. Though their parents were strict, the family was happy and Amelia was content with her life with her parents. Rosa-Anne was always outgoing and extremely taken with all the boys. Amelia was less so - more quiet, and into her books. But she always spoke her mind at the dinner table - or anywhere for that matter. Unbeknownst to her and her sister, Jane and Richard were waiting apprehensively when each of the girls' eleventh birthdays came around. Both were praying their daughters did not show any sign of magic whatsoever. Rosa-Anne passed. Amelia, however, did not. When they found out, Amelia was immediately separated from Rosa-Anne, for fear that Amelia would pass the magic onto her sister. Shut in a smaller room for hours on end, only to be let out during meals (and even then she was treated by her family with utmost disgust), Amelia came to realize that her family (aside from Rosa-Anne, who was strictly told to not interact with her sister) did not love her. Terrified of what was happening to her, young Amelia grew extremely anxious and closed off; something that hasn't completely vanished from her personality. The servants they had were assigned to stay outside her bedroom and were to report any signs immediately, though they did not resurface again until Amelia was taken away from her family. The manner in which she was taken away brought no pleasure to her aunt and uncle – Cornelia and Gard Evans. Gard was estranged from his sister, though every Christmas they'd come around to visit the girls, as long as they gave no signs they were from the magical world. Seeing as both Gard and Cornelia were muggleborns, there was little challenge in the act. They saw how miserable Amelia was – her only solace was seeing her sister – and Jane, seeing their pity, told them to take Amelia. She didn't want to see her daughter again. The couple were equal parts disgusted and shocked that a mother wouldn't so much as bat an eye at the thought of being separated from Amelia, but they refused to let her stay in such a house where they were rather convinced she was being abused to a certain degree. The separation was chaotic to say the least. Amelia and Rosa-Anne clung to each other for dear life. The eldest sister didn't realize her mother would have her younger sister taken away from her. Even greater was her shock at being told they were never to see each other again. As Amelia was taken away from her sister, she vowed that they would see each other soon. Amelia settled into life with her aunt and uncle eventually, but not without frequentbursts of panic, anxiety and anger about being without her sister. Cornelia and Gard realized their relatives had left Amelia worse than they originally thought. Gradually, Amelia came to trust (and eventually love) her aunt and uncle. Her anxiety and temper died down considerably, though when she is uncomfortable or under extreme stress, those tend to pop back up. Hogwarts Amelia's time at Hogwarts was a happy one. She made considerable friends, though it took a while to make them. Remaining emotional scars impeded her ability to make friends easily, though her knowledge of just how important friendship is saw her as an incredibily loyal and protective friend. Soon enough, gone was the anxious and extremely distrustful girl, and in it's place was a headstrong, intelligent young woman who refused to let anyone get away with being rude. She became rather skilled at fire charms which she had the chance to practice on Barnabas Skeeter during his 7th year. He had rudely insulted her friend, and while Amelia loved her friend, her friend was not prone to standing up for her self. So Amelia did it for her. Relishing in the shock and panic that registered on Skeeter's face when he realized he was on fire was more than worth the punishment he gave her – maximum points and detention. Aside from that incident, Amelia was rather laid back, and a good student. It was during her fifth year that she recieved the news from her aunt that Rosa-Anne passed away. Amelia shut herself away from her friends as her childhood came rushing back to her. In desparation, she attempted to hold onto the days when she didn't know of her family's magical blood and when she and her sister didn't have a care in the world. Eventually, she pulled herself out of her spiral, and situated herself back with her friends, who welcomed her with open arms. To keep the memory of her sister alive, Amelia was given a locket by her aunt and uncle, which held a picture of Rosa-Anne inside. Amelia eventually started studying to become an animagus, which interested her greatly. Perhaps her thirst for proving herself a worthy, and successful witch was to spite her family for attempting to squash it out of her. She wanted to prove to them just how wrong they were to attempt to do so. Eventually Amelia succeeded in transforming for the first time, and was delighted when she realized she'd turned into a hawk; a bird of prey. For so long she'd felt like the prey at her house – constantly being berated by her mother and father, being refused food if she'd showed hints of magic, and being looked down at as if she were dung – this, in her eyes, proved she was capable of becoming strong, independent and most of all, not a victim. She graduated Hogwarts and immediately sent a letter to her parents – 'them' as she more often called Jane and Richard – informing them she had completed her schooling and had successfully become an animagus. As a graduation present, her aunt and uncle gave her an Australian shepherd who she named Penny. The dog has a unique ability to change her coat from a copper merle to a blue grey merle depending on her mood. After Hogwarts Amelia obtained a job at the Beautiful Beast Boutique where she currently works. Most days, she has Penny with her, who is content to greet the guests and wait for her owner. Penny's made friends with some of the shops regulars, as well as some of the animals in the shop. Most recently, there was an incident in the shop where empty cages were hexed to attack both Amelia and Penny. The dog got trapped in the storage room away from Amelia, who called the Ministry to help with the situation. Remarkably, Barnabas Skeeter showed up and diffused the situation, much to the protest of the cages. Amelia ended up fainting, and her and Penny were promptly taken to Hogsmeade Hospital via apparation by Barnabas. Appearance Personality and Traits Notable Relationships Penny Imogen MacFusty Barnabas Skeeter Archimedies Atherton Notes & References